1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete building stones or blocks for constructing a dry wall. The dry wall construction depends on positioning the building blocks so that a single-faced or double-faced wall can be constructed without requiring a connecting mass, such as mortar, between the blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For construction on slopes, it is desirable to anchor a dry wall within the actual slope, so that it can serve to secure the inclination. Furthermore, it is often desirable to plant foliage within the blocks of the wall.